Never close your eyes
by Uki96
Summary: La vie pouvait être compliquée, des fois. Vous voulez arriver à l'heure ? Un accident vous en empêchera. Vous souhaitez être beau ? Votre cerveau vous rappellera toujours votre plus gros défaut. Vous auriez souhaité par-dessus tout être hétéro, gay, ou même bisexuel... et ouais, on en était là. Thallen
1. Chapter 1

HELLO ! It's me ! Mario !

Voilà voilà *dépose son colis et repare*

 **Disclaimer :** Ze Flasheu n'est pas à moi  
 **Beta :** Spleen du Kiwi Bleu  
 **Note :** Voilà quelque chose que je voulais écrire depuis très longtemps, sans jamais avoir le temps ni le pairing correspondant. J'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains pour vous écrire ce truc. Je trouve que je suis resté très simpliste dans ma vision des choses, mais on s'en fout, c'est pour le principe XD

ENJOY !

* * *

La vie pouvait être compliquée, des fois. Vous voulez arriver à l'heure ? Un accident vous en empêchera. Vous souhaitez être beau ? Votre cerveau vous rappellera toujours votre plus gros défaut. Vous auriez souhaité par-dessus tout être hétéro, gay, ou même bisexuel. Vous n'étiez qu'asexuel.

Tel était le lot de Barry Allen. Chaque matin, le jeune homme se levait, les cheveux en bataille, le regard vide. Il se regardait dans le miroir, espérant y voir un homme nouveau. Mais non, il possédait toujours le même visage légèrement en pointe, ses yeux trop en amande, cette fine couche de graisse qu'il trouvait si déplaisante, même si Iris lui disait qu'il n'était pas gros.

Tous les matins, il se retrouvait dans une situation improbable et finissait en retard au boulot, au point que le Commissaire David Singh ne s'en formalisait même plus, et le charriait au lieu de le réprimander.

Tous les matins, Barry se retrouvait à travailler avec son petit-ami, le oh-si-beau-et-parfait, Eddie Thawne, surnommé par Iris ' _'détective pretty boy_ ''. Cela faisait toujours rire le beau blond, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. C'était comme ça avec Iris, elle avait une manière d'interagir avec les gens, c'était impossible d'y résister.

Mais voilà, tous les matins, Barry se sentait un peu plus misérable lorsqu'il arrivait, enfin, au commissariat, pour découvrir sur son bureau un mug de café, laissé par Eddie, avec un petit mot doux.  
On pouvait se demander pourquoi il se sentait aussi nul à chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond, mais il n'arrivait jamais à lui révéler le bordel de sa sexualité.

Pour sa défense, oui, on était en 2016, oui, les gens devenaient un peu plus ouverts avec les sexualités, mais Barry ne pouvait se résoudre à ternir le magnifique sourire d'Eddie en lui annonçant qu'il ne désirait pas coucher avec lui.

Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas, non. Barry aurait adoré coucher avec quelqu'un comme Eddie. Dieu qu'il était beau. Des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, des yeux si bleus, et un sourire à faire fondre la calotte glaciaire de l'Antarctique. Vraiment, Barry se sentait déjà assez choqué de s'être dégoté un petit-ami aussi parfait, inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en lui annonçant qu'il ne supportait pas la simple idée d'un contact intime.

Cela faisait six mois que le Détective Thawe avait été transféré à Central City, et à peu près trois que lui et Barry sortaient ensemble. Jusque-là, tout allait bien, Barry se félicitait même pour avoir réussi à échapper à l'inévitable soirée sexe depuis autant de temps. Mais Eddie était quelqu'un de très patient et compréhensif, et n'avait jamais forcé le jeune homme à faire quoi que ce soit. Alors bien sûr, le scientifique était plus que ravi de parvenir à repousser le moment fatidique de la redoutée conversation, mais il se sentait vraiment comme un escroc de priver le blond de quelque chose d'aussi important.

Prenant son mug et sirotant son café, Barry descendit les marches du CCPD, direction le bureau de Singh pour avoir les dossiers à analyser.

Arrivant dans le hall, Barry se fit tirer par le bras, pour se retrouver plaqué contre un mur dans un coin sombre, un blond avec un magnifique sourire le tenant fermement.

« Salut, beau gosse, murmura Eddie, son sourire faisant immédiatement sentir Barry heureux.

\- Salut, répondit le scientifique avec enthousiasme, se penchant pour voler un baiser. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, avant de se séparer tout aussi vite, Eddie lâchant Barry pour brosser son costume.

« Je ne voudrais pas que Joe me tue sur place, s'il apprenait que j'ai perverti son précieux garçon, je ne vais pas revoir le jour, s'amusa le blond.

\- En effet, s'esclaffa le scientifique. On se voit ce soir ? »

Eddie acquiesça et s'en retourna vers son bureau, comme si de rien n'était, laissant Barry apprécier son corps si bien moulé dans ce costume fait sur-mesure.

Vraiment, qui ne voudrait pas d'un si bel homme dans son lit ?

« ALLEN ! fit une voix colérique. »

Oups, Singh allait le virer cette fois-ci, c'était sûr.

* * *

La journée se passa sans accroc, sans compter bien sûr toutes les fois où Barry s'était égaré dans son esprit, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour avoir LA discussion avec son _détective pretty boy_ , à tel point qu'il faillit renverser de la solution Lugol partout sur sa paillasse.

Reprenant ses esprits, il continua sa journée tant bien que mal, la soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Quand la fin de leur journée s'afficha enfin sur les horloges de l'office, tous les policiers soupirèrent de soulagement, laissant les policiers de nuit prendre leur place. Barry rangea tranquillement ses affaires, prenant le soin de tout remettre à sa place, il aimait quand son lieu de travail était nickel, contrairement à d'autres.

Classant ses acides et ses bases, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas l'homme s'approcher de lui.

« Hey Barry, fit la voix grave et si sexy de Thawne. »

Barry sursauta, manquant de lâcher ses fioles.

« Eddie ! Désolé, je finis de ranger et je suis à toi, sortit le scientifique précipitamment, terminant de poser ses fioles sur l'étagère.

\- Oh, j'aime cette idée, répondit le blond avec ce ton séducteur qui faisait chavirer Barry à chaque fois. »

Mais vraiment, il avait dû être Jésus dans une autre vie pour avoir autant de chance n'est-ce pas ?

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il finit de collecter ses récipients pour les ranger à leurs places.

Puis, il s'empara de la main tendue d'Eddie.

« J'ai prévu de commander chinois ce soir, et de regarder un film, ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua un Barry ravi. »

Il adorait manger chinois, c'était un de ses péchés mignons.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison d'Eddie fut très court, les deux hommes se partageant leur journée.

C'est ça que Barry aimait le plus dans leur relation, hormis bien sûr les longues sessions de câlins avec embrassades à la clé, il pouvait parler de tout avec Eddie, il l'écoutait quoiqu'il arrive. Cet homme était un putain de miracle, et Barry se demandait si ça valait la peine de tout gâcher, mais si l'occasion se présentait durant la soirée, il fallait qu'il essaye de lui en parler au moins une fois. Il commençait à vraiment se sentir comme une merde de ne pas pouvoir être honnête avec quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et compréhensif qu'Eddie.

Eddie, complètement ignorant du dilemme intérieur de Barry, lui saisit la main, les deux hommes encore dans la voiture.

« Ça va ? demanda le blond avec inquiétude, voyant que son petit-ami avait la tête perdue dans les nuages pendant la moitié du trajet.

\- Hein ? Oh oui, bien sûr, je réfléchissais juste à deux-trois trucs qui me préoccupaient, mais ce n'est pas si grave, mentit Barry. »

Eddie fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'air de croire tout à fait le brun. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas le croire, se dit Barry. Le mec était un détective, brillant de surcroît, il saurait immédiatement si on lui mentait.

Haussant les épaules, Eddie sortit de la voiture, le brun à sa suite. La soirée allait bien se passer, c'était d'une évidence sans borne… ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Finalement, Barry s'amusait beaucoup. Eddie était détendu, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, se regardant tranquillement _Raging Bull_. Oui, il aimait Scorsese, mais de temps à autre, se refaire les classiques peut faire du bien.

Tout se passait bien, Barry était allongé entre les jambes d'Eddie, son dos collé au torse du blond, une de ses mains glissant paresseusement dans ses cheveux, l'autre lui caressant le torse et dessinant des motifs invisibles. Oui vraiment, c'était un bon moment.

Ce n'est que vers la moitié du film que Barry sentit le changement dans le comportement d'Eddie. C'était à peine perceptible, mais il était bien là. Les deux mains d'Eddie glissèrent lentement le long des pectoraux de Barry, se glissant entre les boutons de sa chemise pour venir toucher la peau à nue.

Barry n'avait rien contre les câlins peau contre peau, mais il savait faire la différence entre des préliminaires et une simple caresse. Serrant les dents, il ne pipa mot et continua de regarder le film, caressant le bras d'Eddie pour se rassurer.

Non, cela devenait pire, Eddie venait maintenant de le relever, pour qu'il puisse venir embrasser son cou. Barry était vraiment en train de paniquer. Non, il n'était définitivement pas excité, il ne souhaitait pas faire ça, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas rembarrer Eddie. Le pauvre n'avait aucune idée de son dilemme intérieur, il ne pouvait pas lui balancer un 'non' en pleine figure sans explication.

Penchant sa tête en arrière, Barry vint emprisonner les lèvres d'Eddie contre les siennes dans un baiser chaste, espérant calmer les ardeurs du blond. Peine perdue, Eddie le regardait avec tant d'amour et d'envie dans les yeux, s'en était presque maladif pour Barry de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'il recherchait.

Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait faire un effort, pour ce soir uniquement.

Les crédits du film venant de s'afficher, Eddie repoussa Barry doucement, pour venir maintenant s'allonger sur lui avec lenteur.

Barry appréciait cela, bizarrement. Ce n'était ni sexuel, ni érotique, mais il aimait sentir un corps allongé sur lui, ou sous lui. Il se sentait protégé, il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur d'Eddie, respirer l'aftershave mentholé, ou encore ressentir la chaleur émanant du blond.

Oui, c'était agréable, et les baisers sensuels d'Eddie sur ses lèvres y aidaient grandement. Barry pouvait se faire à ce genre de choses sans problème, il en redemandait même !

Passant ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux d'Eddie, Barry approfondit le baiser, savourant leur étreinte platonique. Il se sentait apaisé. Eddie était vraiment doué pour embrasser, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et il était si beau, les yeux brillant d'envie pour Barry. Le brun ne savait quoi faire, il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter une telle adoration de la part de quelqu'un aussi parfait.

Malheureusement pour lui, le moment magique prit fin quand le blond se mit à déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Barry se crispa légèrement mais se laissa faire. Il se laissa déshabiller, regardant ensuite le blond faire de même avec sa propre chemise.

Leurs torses nus collés l'un à l'autre, Eddie reprit son activité d'embrasser les lèvres si douces de Barry. Le scientifique, toujours un peu crispé, se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'Eddie lui dévorait les lèvres avec passion. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il voulait n'était que s'embrasser ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur, car il n'était pas du tout excité sexuellement par la situation.

Une fois de plus, le destin lui joua un mauvais tour. Eddie, l'embrassant toujours à pleine bouche, se mit à se frotter lascivement contre lui. Barry aurait pu trouver ça extrêmement sexy, si seulement ce n'était pas contre son corps. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce contact trop obscène, il se sentait sali et n'arrivait plus à embrasser Eddie.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté de rester détendu, Barry eut un léger sursaut quand il sentit la main d'Eddie venir caresser son sexe au travers de son pantalon.

Non, là c'était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait pas.

Se reculant vivement d'Eddie, Barry se roula en boule à l'autre bout du canapé, sa tête entre ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. Désolé. Désolé. »

Il ne cessait de répéter ces mots, telle une litanie, refusant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard d'Eddie.

Thawne, quant à lui, était complètement perdu. A peine quelques secondes avant, il embrassait son petit-ami avec une passion dévorante, ayant déjà prévu de coucher avec lui et de lui faire découvrir un monde rempli de plaisirs. Et maintenant, il voyait le brun à l'autre bout du sofa, un air terrifié sur le visage, ne cessant de murmurer qu'il était désolé.

Se rapprochant avec lenteur de Barry, le blond avança sa main pour caresser le bras de son scientifique favori.

« Barry ? Barry, regarde-moi, je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Barry serra les dents, relevant la tête pour fixer le visage inquiet d'Eddie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta le blond. Je t'ai fait mal quelque part ? »

Barry en aurait presque ri si la situation n'était pas aussi ridicule. Même lorsque ce n'était pas de sa faute, Eddie ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Non… c'est… juste que… »

Les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir. Barry n'arrivait pas à formuler ses pensées en une phrase qui avait du sens.

Eddie continuait d'observer Barry, caressant toujours son bras avec lenteur.

Barry inspira un grand coup, se laissant bercer par la caresse du blond, puisant dans ce geste la force de lui dire ce qu'il avait envie.

« Eddie, commença Barry. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose de très important. »

Eddie hocha la tête, l'air sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais, malgré tout le temps que l'on a passé à se voir, je n'ai jamais évoqué une seule seconde l'envie d'avoir du sexe, ou même d'une simple fellation. »

Barry grimaça. Il ne savait définitivement pas dire cela correctement. Eddie avait l'air plutôt confus en effet. Il plissait les yeux, cherchant à deviner le sens des paroles du brun.

« Non, ce n'est pas comme ça, continua Barry, essayant de se rattraper. Je veux dire, j'aimerais coucher avec toi, tu es magnifique, tu me fais envie, tu es très gentil et patient avec moi… le seul problème, Eddie, c'est que… je suis… »

Barry se mordit la langue. Pourquoi c'était aussi dur à dire ? Ce n'était pas comme annoncer qu'on avait l'hépatite B ou le SIDA non plus. Pourquoi les mots avaient autant de mal à sortir ?

Eddie ne disait toujours rien, fixant le scientifique de ses yeux bleus si compréhensifs, attendant patiemment qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Barry respira un grand coup. Il pouvait le faire.

« Je suis asexuel. »

Ça y est. Les mots étaient prononcés. La bête était sortie.

Le brun refusa de croiser le regard d'Eddie, il ne souhaitait pas faire face immédiatement à sa réaction.

Le blond retira sa main pour venir se saisir du visage de Barry, qu'il regarda avec douceur.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? demanda-t-il, dans un souffle, embrassant le scientifique. »

Barry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire de soulagement. Eddie n'était pas en train de le virer de chez lui, c'était déjà ça.

« Tu sais Barry, je m'en voudrais si je te forçais à faire quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, continua le blond. Si tu m'avais expliqué dès le début que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi, j'aurais compris. »

Barry entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Eddie, observant sa main avec grand intérêt, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, expliqua Barry. Je veux te toucher, je veux te sentir contre moi, je veux t'embrasser, mais je n'arrive pas à ressentir d'attraction sexuelle pour toi. »

Eddie ne dit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il. »

Barry se mordit la lèvre, voilà la question redoutée.

« Parce que… je voulais faire un effort pour toi, je ne voulais pas passer pour celui qui cherche à plomber une relation à peine commencée. »

Eddie ouvrit de grands yeux après les paroles de Barry. Il se mit à rire de son rire franc, si particulier.

« Barry. Oh _Barry_. Tu es un spécimen adorable, commenta le blond, tout en se remettant à embrasser le scientifique. »

Barry était choqué. Que se passait-il ?

« Je ne suis pas avec toi parce que je veux coucher avec toi, quoique. J'aurais adoré dire à ma sœur que j'ai réussi à avoir dans mon lit un garçon aussi beau que toi, histoire de lui clouer le bec. Mais non, je suis avec toi parce que tu es quelqu'un de passionné, d'étrange, de compatissant, et tu veux faire plaisir aux gens par-dessus. Je suis avec toi, Barry Allen, parce que je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ton physique. Même si je dois ajouter que cela aide beaucoup que tu ressembles à un ange. »

Barry ne pouvait rien dire, tellement le choc était encore trop grand. Eddie n'en avait cure ? Pourquoi ce paramètre de l'équation ne lui était jamais apparu avant ?

« Bon, je reconnais que cela fait extrêmement cliché ce que je viens de dire, continua Eddie, ses yeux bleus fixant Barry avec humour. Mais je voulais quand même passer pour le prince Charmant. »

Barry hocha la tête lentement, le regard vide.

« Euh… »

Ce fut le seul son qui traversa sa bouche, il ne savait que dire d'autre.

Heureusement pour lui, Eddie avait l'air d'avoir compris immédiatement le problème.

« Et donc. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de te faire exactement ? demanda le blond avec intérêt.

\- Hein ? répliqua Barry, complètement perdu.

\- Tu me dis que tu es asexuel, que tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec moi. Très bien, pour ça, je peux prendre un sex-toy ou ma main droite. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire avec toi, qui ne te fait pas sentir inconfortable ? »

Barry sourit. Enfin une question auquel il pouvait répondre.

Poussant Eddie pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos. Barry s'allongea sur lui, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Goûtant à nouveau ses lèvres si douces, et caressant les cheveux si délicats d'Eddie.

Il prolongea le baiser le plus possible, savourant le bonheur qui lui était offert, avant de relâcher sa pression sur Eddie, pour le regarder avec humour.

« Tu as le droit de me faire ça, s'amusa Barry.

\- Alors ça, j'en suis capable, s'amusa Eddie. »

Et sur ces mots, le blond reprit Barry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion. Qui a dit que l'amour passait par le sexe ? Eddie était bien déterminé à montrer à Barry qu'il pouvait l'aimer de toutes les manières possibles, sans jamais coucher avec lui.

La vie pouvait être compliquée parfois, en effet. Mais ce soir, Barry n'en avait rien à foutre. Un homme parfait l'embrassait et l'aimait à sa manière, et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Demain est un autre jour, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux pour découvrir une autre manière de s'aimer.

Demain, ils se préoccuperaient de révéler leur liaison à Joe. Ça risquait d'être une autre paire de manches, mais qui a dit que c'était impossible ?

* * *

Voilà voilàààààà, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment avec cette fic, moi je retourne me terrer dans ma grotte XD

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


	2. Chapter 2

ET VOILA ! Je vous l'avais *promis* jamais dit ! Mais voilà une suite.

 **Beta :** La rate bleue du Kiwi

ENJOY !

* * *

Cela devait bien faire une semaine que Barry avait révélé son 'petit' secret à Eddie, et celui-ci ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre.

Bien sûr, sur le moment, il avait été légèrement surpris, mais rien de plus. Il voulait vraiment construire une relation avec Barry, et il était prêt à faire des concessions, même si cela sous-entendait qu'il ne pourrait surement jamais avoir de sexe avec lui.

Au début, cela ne lui semblait pas si dur que ça. Après tout, il avait été à l'université, il savait ce qu'était une ''soirée en solitaire'', merci bien.

Mais il n'avait pas anticipé le moins du monde l'effet que lui faisait Barry. Le jeune homme était magnifique. Eddie se demandait quelquefois s'il n'avait pas été conçu uniquement dans le but d'être sa tentation personnelle. Barry avait cet enthousiasme enfantin dès qu'on parlait de sciences. Ses yeux s'illuminaient de joie dès qu'on mentionnait Joe ou Iris, et il fallait voir comment le scientifique regardait Eddie. Vraiment, le blond avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas sauter sur Barry à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Seulement, depuis que Barry lui avait annoncé qu'il était asexuel, Eddie avait passé une semaine plutôt étrange. Il avait tenté de se faire à l'idée que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait coucher avec Barry. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

De plus, coucher à droite et à gauche était hors de question. Eddie était fidèle, et même si Barry le lui permettait, il s'y refusait, il n'était pas de ceux qui pouvaient avoir plusieurs relations en même temps, il ne pouvait qu'aimer une seule personne à la fois.

Et cette personne, c'était Barry. Barry et son dégoût inné pour le sexe.

Depuis cette soirée, le détective avait passé la semaine à se retourner les méninges, tentant de se faire à l'idée, de chercher des solutions qui pourraient fonctionner pour tous les deux. Mais non, il en était capable, il ne pouvait comprendre qu'on ne puisse pas aimer le sexe, du moins pas sans l'essayer au moins une fois. C'était peut-être un peu cliché de penser comme cela, mais Eddie ne voyait plus la fin de son dilemme. Il avait vraiment envie de coucher avec Barry, mais n'allait jamais le faire parce qu'il tenait trop au jeune homme pour lui imposer quelque chose qui le rebutait à ce point.

En désespoir de cause, et pour ne pas faire culpabiliser Barry plus que de raison, Eddie prit la décision de se tourner vers la seule personne qui connaissait Barry comme sa poche, Iris West, sa meilleure amie.

Il l'avait appelée durant la semaine et avait convenu d'un rendez-vous au _Jitters_ afin de pouvoir discuter de sa relation avec Barry.

Eddie avait déjà commandé son latte lorsque la plantureuse jeune femme entra enfin dans le café. Le cherchant du regard, elle se dirigea vers lui lorsque le blond lui fit signe de la main.

« Salut _detective pretty boy_ , sortit Iris, lui faisant la bise.

\- Iris, s'amusa le blond. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas si mignon que ça.

\- C'est toi qui le dis. »

Iris s'assit en face de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai commandé ton latte à la cannelle, comme d'habitude, précisa Eddie, lui tendant une tasse.

\- Génial ! Tu es le meilleur, Eddie ! »

La jeune femme s'empressa d'avaler une gorgée, savourant le goût particulier.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton curieux. »

Eddie respira un grand coup.

« Je voulais parler de Barry. »

Iris fronça les sourcils, sirotant son latte avec attention, fixant le détective de son regard acéré.

« Je ne sais pas si Barry t'a mise au courant de ce qui s'est passé récemment, mais il m'a fait son coming-out. »

Iris ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Il te l'a dit ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il te le dirait aussi tôt, ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

\- Et… je dois te dire qu'autant, je ne veux pas le presser ou le forcer à quoi que ce soit, autant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Barry a été si dégoûté quand j'ai essayé de le toucher la dernière fois. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ses réactions. Et je sais qu'il risque de culpabiliser si je lui demande des explications sur son comportement. »

Iris hocha la tête, compréhensive. Barry n'était pas du genre à faire des concessions, il n'allait jamais lever la voix, et toujours se plier aux attentes de son entourage, quoi que cela lui coûte. Alors qu'Eddie soit aussi prévenant n'était pas surprenant.

La reporter inspira un grand coup, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle devait dire à Eddie.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de révéler les secrets de Barry au premier venu, et encore moins à un de ses petits-amis. Mais, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance, Eddie, et je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui parler de ce que je vais te dire, et lorsqu'il décidera de le raconter lui-même, essaye un minimum d'avoir l'air surpris, d'accord ? »

Eddie hocha la tête, il ne voulait pas foirer une histoire aussi jeune avec Barry.

« Très bien, continua Iris. Vois-tu, si tu as tenté de 'toucher' Barry, tu as déjà remarqué qu'il adore les contacts physiques affectueux, mais jamais intimes.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Eddie.

\- Et tu m'as demandé pourquoi il pouvait avoir des réactions aussi violentes. Cela date de l'époque de sa toute première relation avec une fille, durant son cursus à l'université. »

Eddie arrêta de boire son café, surpris.

« Attends une minute… Barry est bisexuel ? interrogea-t-il, surpris. »

Iris sourit d'un air entendu.

« Non, Eddie. Barry est asexuel, tu peux en être sûr. Mais, il est biromantique. »

Eddie haussa un sourcil, confus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, s'amusa Iris. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à tout comprendre la première fois qu'il m'a expliqué. Retiens juste que Barry tombe amoureux des garçons ou des filles, mais ne peut pas coucher avec ladite personne.

\- Je comprends… je crois, sortit le détective d'un air hésitant. »

Iris avala une gorgée de café, laissant à Eddie le temps de se faire à cette nouvelle information.

« Donc, cette amie et Barry sortirent ensemble, et pendant quelques mois tout allait bien. Barry était le parfait petit-ami, attentionné, attentif, tout ce qu'une fille peut attendre d'un homme. Mais vint le jour où cette fille voulut plus que ce que Barry pouvait lui offrir. »

Iris fit une pause. Une histoire comme celle-ci ne se racontait pas d'une traite, elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle ne pouvait pas donner une version erronée à Eddie.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Eddie, curieux.

\- Ensuite ? Eh bien, la jeune demoiselle prépara une soirée, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, dans le but de coucher avec Barry pour la première fois. Lorsqu'elle et Barry commencèrent leur affaire, il se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait aucune envie sexuelle.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître l'histoire, dis-moi, commenta Eddie. »

Iris le fixa de ses yeux caramel, avec un air des plus sérieux.

« J'ai toujours été là pour Barry, il a toujours été là pour moi, je compte bien continuer sur cette voix. Et c'est mon devoir de vérifier que ses relations le traitent avec le respect qui lui est dû.

\- Ok ok, répondit Eddie, levant les mains en signe d'excuse. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. »

Iris le regarda avec plus de douceur, continuant de siroter son latte tiède.

« Bref, la fille se rendit compte tout de suite que Barry n'était pas… en forme, pourrait-on dire. Barry, tu le connais, s'est confondu en excuses, prétendant que lui aussi en avait envie, mais qu'il n'arrivait juste pas à être assez excité. »

Eddie n'aimait pas le ton que prenait l'histoire. Cela ressemblait à un mauvais scénario de film un peu bizarre.

« Barry et elle recommencèrent donc leur affaire, et, à force de contacts physiques j'imagine, Barry réussit enfin à… eh bien… à bander, quoi. »

Iris rougit légèrement, ce n'était jamais sa partie préférée à raconter, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être une voyeuse. Et la suite ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais que pouvait-elle contre cela ? L'Histoire était passée, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la changer.

Eddie de son côté, rougissait tout autant. Ce n'était pas une conversation des plus banales qu'ils avaient là.

« Bref, Barry était vraiment en train de se haïr sur le moment. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit qu'il se sentait sale, comme s'il ne reconnaissait plus son corps, qu'il n'arrivait plus à le contrôler. »

Eddie n'aimait définitivement pas ce côté-là de l'histoire.

« Lorsque Barry réussit enfin à finir son affaire, il en a été profondément choqué. La fille n'a jamais compris ce que Barry avait essayé de lui dire. Pour elle, il avait éjaculé, donc il avait apprécié aussi. Il eut beau lui expliquer plusieurs fois qu'il ne souhaitait pas le refaire, elle continua de le faire culpabiliser et de lui mettre la pression pour qu'ils recouchent ensemble. »

Eddie commençait à s'énerver doucement. Il s'énervait contre cette fille, qu'il ne connaissait même pas, mais qui n'avait pas respecté les souhaits de Barry. Et étrangement, il était énervé contre lui-même aussi, car il savait que l'idée d'essayer de convaincre Barry de coucher avec lui, lui avait traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises.

« Lorsque Barry accepta enfin, plus par dépit et par fatigue qu'autre chose, cela fut catastrophique. Ni lui, ni elle, n'en profitèrent. Ce fut un désastre total, et Barry a décidé de mettre fin à leur relation, de peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, parce qu'il en avait vraiment été traumatisé. »

Eddie avala sa salive, peu fier. Et dire que s'il n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de consulter Iris, il aurait sûrement essayé de convaincre Barry d'essayer avec lui au moins une fois.

« Et voilà toute l'histoire, termina Iris, avalant sa dernière gorgée de caféine. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils fixaient tous les deux leur tasse vide, réfléchissant à la situation si particulière de Barry.

Finalement, Eddie se décida à prendre la parole.

« Que me conseilles-tu de faire pour Barry ? J'ai vraiment envie de coucher avec lui, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas que ce soit une expérience déplaisante pour lui. »

Iris sourit tristement, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce dilemme, pour avoir pu en observer un quasi similaire de la part de Barry.

« Tu sais, Eddie, Barry est venu me voir il y a quelques mois, paniqué, à propos de toi.

\- De moi ? répéta le blond, surpris.

\- Oui, de toi, confirma la brune. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que tu voulais de lui, et il désespérait que tu veuilles coucher avec lui, et il ne voulait pas que ça te fasse partir si tu apprenais qu'il détestait cela.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, vraiment. Je me suis renseignée sur les cas d'asexualité comme Barry. Et il s'avère qu'il existe une échelle d'asexualité, et que certaines personnes, si l'occasion se présentait, pouvaient avoir envie de coucher avec leur partenaire pour leur faire plaisir.

\- Mais, dans ce cas, commenta Eddie. Barry n'en retire aucune jouissance personnelle, cela reste une corvée pour lui.

\- Pas tout à fait, contra Iris. L'asexuel ne ressent pas de plaisir sexuel à proprement dit, mais il éprouve une sorte d'émotion secondaire, liée au fait qu'il aime faire plaisir à son partenaire.

\- Intéressant, sortit Eddie, complètement perdu. »

Iris ne plaisantait pas. Elle était vraiment dévouée à être une amie exemplaire pour Barry, Eddie pouvait le voir.

« Mon conseil est donc de ne pas désespérer. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir vous réserve. Mais Barry pourrait très bien un jour avoir envie de tester le sexe avec toi. Laisse-le venir à toi, montre-lui que tu es là pour lui, et le temps fera le reste.

\- Mais… et si ça n'arrive jamais ? demanda le détective.

\- Et quoi ? continua Iris, fixant Eddie avec un regard entendu. Eddie, tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, je le sais, mais si Barry n'arrive pas à coucher avec toi, tu n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te débrouiller seul. Après, Barry m'a toujours dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas de regarder quelqu'un se masturber. Peut-être que tu tiens le bon bout. »

Iris explosa de rire, fière de son jeu de mots graveleux. Eddie, lui, était rouge comme une pivoine, et cherchait à se cacher dans sa tasse de café.

Ainsi Barry aimerait le regarder se… non. C'était trop étrange. Mais si c'était la seule et unique solution pour qu'ils puissent être ensembles, Eddie tenterait le coup, peut-être qu'il aimerait ça, qui sait ?

Une relation sans sexe, mais pas complètement. Quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Un challenge à relever pour pouvoir conserver dans sa vie un homme aussi parfait que Barry.

Oui, Eddie était prêt. Non, c'était faux, il n'était pas prêt, il était mort de trouille, il ne voulait pas faire de gaffe, mais il savait bien qu'il ferait des bourdes. Il espérait vraiment qu'il pourrait arranger les choses avec Barry, si cela se produisait.

Iris le regarda avec douceur. Oui, Eddie était l'une des meilleures choses qui soient arrivées à Barry. Elle espérait juste que ses deux idiots préférés ne fassent pas les imbéciles. Une relation se travaille à deux, et la discussion est le maître mot pour éviter les quiproquos.

Commandant un deuxième café, la belle brune s'adossa contre sa chaise, satisfaite d'avoir pu aider deux de ses amis.

* * *

Voili voilou. Je ne sais pas quelles étaient vos attentes pour ceux qui espéraient une suite. J'ai mis du temps (tout est relatif) pour trouver ce que j'avais à dire et comment j'allais le dire… ben je suis satisfait de mon résultat, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! XD

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


End file.
